


Sing Me A Song

by May_Belle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can sing, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles is both shocked and appalled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Belle/pseuds/May_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sing?" Stiles questioned again, even though he knew that yes, Derek could sing. He'd just fucking heard him do it two minutes ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Song

It's at Allison's nineteenth birthday party in Derek's loft that Stiles makes the life changing discovery.

Allison had just opened her gifts, most importantly, the raunchy ones courtesy Stiles, Lydia and Erica and it was clear she wanted nothing more then than to cut her cake, partake in a slice or two, then disappear for the rest of the night with Scott (if the bedroom eyes she was making at Scott after having seen Lydia's present was any indication). The blatant eye-fucking certainly wasn't lost on Stiles, so he had purposely made cutting Allison's cake the most unnecessarily lengthy procedure he could manage, fuelling useless arguments over who should cut the cake with Allison then demanding that everyone be allowed the opportunity to cut the cake with the birthday girl. He was in the process of leading the pack in a dreamy and soulful, approximate ten minute ballad adaptation of the happy birthday song and revelling in Scott's blue-balls induced constipated face, when he heard it. He knew it was Derek because Stiles knew that voice. He woke up to that voice several days of the week and had the extreme pleasure of having that voice frequently whisper the  _best_ , pore raising things into his ear. So yeah, distinguishing it amongst the tone deaf majority of them was pretty easy.

Derek was singing, but that wasn't even the surprising part. That wasn't what stopped him in his tracks, because loads of people can hold a note. It's not exactly jaw dropping. Boyd, for example, probably couldn't get the Simon Cowell seal of approval, but the guy could sing along to the Big Bang Theory theme song and hit every note solidly, whereas Erica would sound like she was singing something else entirely and Stiles wouldn't even try for fear of injuring the delicate werewolf eardrums of the people around him. Derek was singing, sure, but they all were. The shocker was the fact that Derek sounded Really. Fucking. Good. Like, he was singing actual notes and an accurate melody and harmonizing in some places while everyone else's voices were wavering and faltering and not even attempting to stay within the appropriate key and maintain a consistent octave. Hell, they didn't even know what the fuck that all meant.

So Stiles turned around slowly to face his boyfriend, who was standing there _singing_.  _Mirthfully_. The nerve of some people.

"What is this?" Stiles demanded, so loudly and so sudden that those in the room went immediately silent. "What the _hell_  is going on?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Stiles could see Boyd staring at him, expression equal parts confused, surprised and concerned. In front of him Derek's face was doing the same thing except maybe dialled down a degree or two, because there was definitely a hint of 'I really should be used to my boyfriend's antics by now' eyebrows thrown in there as well. But Stiles knew his seemingly unwarranted, sudden onset of acute hysteria was  _completely warranted_! Because his fucking boyfriend of three years thought it was okay to hide from him the fact that he could  _sing._  Like, really good. Good enough that his heavenly and melodious voice sliced ruthlessly through and stood out proudly and effortlessly amongst everyone else's squawking and was actually making them all sound a little better. Good enough that Stiles was contemplating signing him up for The Voice.

"I'm singing," Derek explained slowly to him, like _Stiles_ was the crazy one.

Stiles' threw his arms in the air in a move that he knew was only going to make the pack worry more for his sanity, but at the same time would adequately depict the insane level of exasperation Derek's impassivity had induced within him.

"Are you insane?" Stiles had actually meant to explain his outburst that time, but clearly (and understandably) his shock wasn't easily shaken.

Derek took a step towards him then, arms outstretched and Stiles knew _that_  move. Knew that Derek planned to sedate him like some wild animal by enveloping Stiles in his arms. (It's extremely calming. Stiles knew from experience.) But this wasn't like all those times before. Stiles hadn't just witnessed someone's death nor was he on the verge of a panic attack, contrary to the wide eyes and heavy breathing. He was completely within his wits. Smack dab in the centre of his wits,  _that's_  how cognizant he was.

"No," Stiles stretched a finger out in front of him, poking Derek in the chest aggressively and hurting his finger in the process. Fucking muscles. Fucking chiselled pecs. It did manage to stop Derek in his tracks though, caught Derek off guard (probably by how weak his boyfriend was) enough that Stiles could continue his rant.

"You  _sing_?" Stiles questioned again, even though he knew that yes, Derek could sing. He'd just fucking heard him do it two minutes ago.

"That's what this is about?" Scott piped from behind him and the look Stiles shot him for his nonchalance in what was quite obviously a weighted and vital relationship discussion (it was not an argument!) had the beta's scoff fizzling away before it could be uttered.

When he turned back to Derek, his boyfriend had an eyebrow raised. "Yes, Stiles. I can sing."

"Don't," Stiles warned through gritted teeth, wielding his right index finger in front of Derek's face once more. "Don't brush this off like it's nothing."

"It  _is_  nothing, Stiles."

"It is  _everything_ , Derek," Stiles moaned, because how could Derek not get how huge this was? "Why haven't you ever told me?"

"Because I didn't think it was important." At Stiles' gaping incredulity, he rolled his eyes and continued. "I certainly didn't think you'd freak out like this if one day you happened to hear me singing in the shower, or something."

"You do not sing in the shower," Stiles crowed accusingly, the finger back in Derek's face. "I am always over here-"

"No kidding," Cora muttered.

"-and I've not _once_ heard you singing in the shower."

Derek sighed, "That's because I don't sing in the shower when you're over."

Stiles frowned, clearly hurt, "And why not?"

"Because when you're over, we shower together and usually when we do, my mouth is a tad bit too preoccupied to serenade you," Derek gritted out.

Cora gagged then, from somewhere behind them. Stiles knew it was Cora because she made noises like those rather often in the face of Stiles and Derek's relationship. More specifically when she walked in on them making out somewhere. Hence, often.

Then the door to Derek's loft was being yanked open, Isaac muttering under his breath as he left about 'no boundaries' and Cora about head related trauma until she forgot everything she had heard (which, _drama queen_ , she'd totally heard worse things) and Erica was groaning about not wanting to leave before Derek brought out the booze and the lip smacking noises? Yeah, he assumed that was Scott and Allison getting a jump on the sexual intercourse portion of Scott's birthday gift. When the room was quiet again, Stiles continued.

"You've had more than enough opportunities to tell me about it, because maybe we _do_ spend a lot of time in the shower together-"

" _A lot_  of time."

"-but we also spend a lot of time out of it too. You know? Like those times when we just talk and are honest with each other."

"God," Derek groaned, passed a palm over his face, "I've never lied to you, Stiles. I honestly just didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Well it is! Have you  _heard_  you?"

"I'm okay," Derek's replied quickly, while his expression melted into a something of a sheepish defiance. "I'm definitely not good enough for you to look this betrayed by me not mentioning it." He gestured then at Stiles, who was standing, hands on his hips, huffing angrily through his nose every few seconds, brows furrowed and teeth worrying at his lips. Suddenly aware of how angsty he must have looked, Stiles dropped his arms at his sides and breathed in and out a calming breath that he hoped made him look less murderous.

"I just wish you'd told me something," Stiles repeated, once he was admittedly more calm. "I definitely wished the first time I heard you sing wasn't amidst all our croaking and my even worse cat-shrieking."

Derek breathed out a soft laugh, "You're not that bad."

"No, I totally am. And it's okay. I know I'm tone deaf. Mrs Chapman, my second grade choir teacher, she hated me. Made me play the triangle for three years. But of course  _you know_ I play the triangle because I _told_  you I did."

"Anyone can play the triangle," Derek huffed under his breath.

Stiles took a step forward, "What's that?"

"I said, you're not that terrible," Derek saved. "You got a few notes right tonight, at least."

"Oh my god, he knows  _notes_ ," Stiles' exclaimed, arms flying up above his head again.

"You know that my dad used to sing and that Laura played the flute. Sometimes I'd sit in on her practices and listen to her play stuff that I sometimes would have heard my dad sing before. To pass time, I'd match the sounds to the notes I saw on Laura's sheet music. That's _all_."

" _That's all?_ " Stiles' voice rose an octave. "You're a fucking composer, Derek. Have you attended Julliard too? Do you not think that's importantenough to tell me either?

"Stiles."

"Just," Stiles paused, refused to meet Derek's eyes, "I want to know why you've never sang for me before?"

Derek sighed, less put out and more sedated upon seeing how unsure Stiles' looked. Like he really thought Derek would purposely hide something from him. So Derek simply reached forward, both hands running down Stiles' arms before taking Stiles' hands into his own, ceasing Stiles' nervous pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"I've never really sang for anyone," Derek admitted, eyes trained on Stiles'. "And I only like doing it sometimes. I don't really think about it, it just happens. I didn't even know I was good until Scott heard me in the kitchen one day and called me Celine Dion. Even then, it never occurred to me that maybe you'd like to hear me do it."

"Well I would," Stiles pouted, "I totally would."

"Well okay," Derek nodded decisively.

Stiles eyed him disbelievingly, "You will?"

Derek nodded again, "Right now," he explained, pulling Stiles to one of the couches in the living room and standing before him before singing what sounded like an old folk song. It was plain but still really pretty.

Stiles was quiet for a few moments after Derek had ended, before saying, "I wish you'd asked me to be your boyfriend like that."

"You know that was basically a well written break up song?"

"I just meant, in song. That was really good, Derek," Stiles smiled up at him and his expression was genuine enough to force heat to rise to Derek's cheeks.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm serious," Stiles scolded, suddenly in front of him. He met Derek in a kiss, one that was slow moving and reassuring. "You're great and I love your voice and as your boyfriend I'm supposed to tell you how amazing and talented you are. And now that you've explained yourself, I get that it's something you can do but something you're not really passionate about. I understand and I totally accept that."

Stiles kissed him again then, but once they broke apart Stiles began to smirk, simultaneously looking extremely guilty for doing so.

Derek sighed fondly, "Why do I feel like you're thinking of a way to capitalize on this?"

"One audition," Stiles started, "I was thinking either American Idol or The Voice, but after hearing you properly, I think it should definitely be The Voice and when all four judges inevitably turn their chairs for you, you're gonna pick Adam Levine. He's the perfect person to coach you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked, "You think I'd sound good singing falsetto?"

" _I think_  that much sexiness in one room would boost ratings and get the votes of every female viewer. You're a shoo-in."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna get cake."

"No, come on, Derek. We have to strategize. Battle plan time. We're going for the hundred thousand." After a beat, "Do you think I could take Christina Augilera?"

"Why?"

"For when inevitably she comes on to you, duh," Stiles scoffed then rolled _his_  eyes, like _Derek_  was the crazy one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could, but I can't sing for shit and so I satisfy my craving by watching televised singing competitions and singing karaoke on youtube. Poorly.


End file.
